High School's All We've Got
by ANIMElove737
Summary: CURRENTLY UNDER MAJOR CONSTRUCTION! DISCONTINUED FOR THE TIME BEING! SORRY, FOLKS!
1. Chapter 1

**_I'M BAAACK!!! With yet another BBXRae fanfiction! This one gets kinda weird...my friend helped me write it so it's most of her ideas and little of mine...let me know how it goes over and if I should continue. Flames are accepted, but I should let u know that I eat mean flames for breakfast! RAAAAWWWWRRRR!!!! Tee hee! Kay, on to the story!!!!_**

**_Beast boy: _**What am I doing here?

**_Raven: _**You're doing the disclaimer so Abbi doesn't get in trouble and most likely sued!

**_Abbi: _**Yes, no suing, please. I have a volleyball game tomorrow and I'm doing well so no suing.

**_Beast boy: _**You got it, babycakes (inside joke, don't ask)

**_DISCLAIMER: ANIMElove737 DOES NOT OWN ANYTHING CEPT THE IDEA FOR THE STORY (AND EVEN THEN, SHE BARELY OWNS THAT)_**

Garfield Logan was part of the in-crowd. He was a jock with a perfect body, perfect movie-star good-looks, and a perfect life. The only thing he needed was the perfect girl, and everything would be, you guessed it, perfect.

Rachel Roth was a different story. She was a loner who never talked to anyone but the small group of friends she has. Although she was beautiful and many guys have tried their luck, she wasn't really into human contact. That is, however, until these two very different people's paths crossed one day.

Let me explain myself. It started out as any ordinary day would, just as any ordinary story would. Garfield was palling around with his many friends outside his health class, when he accidentally ran into a small figure making her way into the class room. "Whoa! Sorry!" He yelped and bent down to help whoever he ran into to pick up their things. "My...bad..." his mind blurred as he touched a girl's delicate hand. He looked up into two of the most beautiful eyes ever; they seemed to radiate a purple glow. Her hair was so black it looked as if it were also purple. She was so pale that her skin looked almost gray, and she was small with gentle curves. Gar blushed when he realized their hands had been touching and he had been staring. "Um..sorry again, I guess..." he chuckled as he scratched the back of his neck nervously.

Rachel was at a loss for words. This guy, whoever he was, was gorgeous! His blond hair came down a little past his eyes so as he had to sweep his hand over his forehead once in a while to keep it from falling into his face. He had a perfect body with perfectly defined muscles that you could just make out through his tight black t-shirt. His eyes were so forest green that she almost fainted from the effect they had on her. She ahem-ed and spoke up in a soft, silky voice, "That's alright...it was my fault...I wasn't watching where I was going...I'm sorry..." she looked down and her black hair fell in her face. She strode into the classroom with both confidence and hesitation, and Gar wondered how she did it. He was brought out of his musings when his friend Victor pounded him on the back, knocking him onto the ground (as Victor was very strong and towered over Garfield at 5" and at least 100 pounds [it's all muscle :P])

"Real smooth, dude!" Vic laughed as his little blond friend struggled to stand up again. His other friend, Richard, rose a suspicious eyebrow (you could barely tell if he was because he always wore sunglasses that covered his eyes completely)

"You okay, there, Gar? I haven't seen you act that stupid since we introduced you to Geometry." This made Victor and Richard laugh and Garfield blush furiously.

"Dudes! Not cool! I was not being stupid!"

"He's right, Rich, that's how he always acts." came a voice from behind. They all turned to see Bee standing behind them. Victor laughed and put an arm around his girlfriend.

"Aha, good one, Bee!"

"Yeah...good one..." Gar mumbled and walked into the classroom. The mysterious beauty was sitting in the middle of the class, reading her book intently and nodding her head ever so often at her jabbering friend he quickly realized was Kori, Richard's girlfriend. Bee shoved past him and took the seat in front of the un-named girl with the black hair. Making up his mind, Garfield finally decided he had to talk to her. He walked past her desk and sat behind her, next to Richard and Victor. The bell rang and the teacher walked into the class. He was a short, portly man with a greasy ponytail and a nose that looked like it belonged to a bird. He had a beer gut that made him look even more unattractive.

"Good morning, class!" he said in a sing-song voice.

"Good morning, Mr. Ned." the class hummed. Their teacher was annoying beyond belief and was a horrible teacher at that. He walked right up to Rachel's desk and bent over her table.

"Good morning, Ms. Roth." he whispered as she was reading and did not see him sneak up on her.

She looked up, seeming not startled in the slightest, and nodded her head politely at the ugly little man. "Good morning, Mr. Ned." her smooth, melodious voice rang through Gar's ears as she said this. Mr. Ned seemed satisfied with this, as he went on the rest of the class talking about 'the birds and the bees' so to speak. Garfield reddened when some loser in the back of the class asked if the female orgasm was real.

Mr. Ned's eyes seemed to pop out of his skull, and then his cheeks took on the color of the apple on his desk as he said, "Ahem...Ms. Roth, would you care to answer that question?"

Rachel stood, and this gave Garfield a moment to check out what she was wearing (and scope out her amazing body). Her top was simple: a tight powder blue tank top that bared a small part of her slim mid-drift. On bottom she wore casual black yoga pants. Her black hair came down a little bit past her shoulder-blades and she looked positively stunning, even if she was wearing just a regular old outfit.

The whole class giggled a little under their breath, and Rachel sighed. "The female orgasm does in fact exist, believe it or not. We are actually able to have multiple orgasms, and they are brought on by multiple things, such as foreplay and sex. Does that answer your question?" The little dork who asked the question nodded and Rachel sat down, not looking the least bit embarrassed. Garfield's pants immediately felt tight, and he had to shift in his seat to ease the discomfort. He thought about what she had said; he had made many girls reach their orgasms before, but he was pretty sure that Rachel's was the one he'd want to make happen the most. And, just like that, his pants got tighter.

"Very good, Rachel..." Mr. Ned began, but was cut off by the bell. "Okay, class, remember to do the assignment on anatomy tonight! Miss Roth, would you mind staying after for a bit?" Rachel nodded and the class parted.

She walked up to Mr. Ned's desk, where he stood with his chubby hands in his pockets. "You wanted to see me, Mr. Ned?"

"Yes, Rachel, you've been doing very well in this class...but...I think there's one thing you can do to get some extra credit..." and, just like that, Rachel was face first on the ground with her health teacher groping her small body. He bent down to her ear and whispered, "You know an awful lot about the female orgasm. Let's see if you know what you're talking about." He reached under her tight shirt and grabbed her chest, which made her yelp and tears formed in her eyes. She wasn't here. No, she definitely wasn't here. She was at Kori's house getting ready for the big party tonight. And as she felt his fat hands slide down to her pants, she heard a harsh female voice call out:

"Jerry!" Rachel turned her head to see the principal with a look on her face that could kill a person, and Garfield leaning against the door frame with his arms crossed over his chest and his eyes on the ground. Mr. Ned immediately stood, and Rachel scampered over to the door and behind Gar.

"Miss Hatzelacos...um...what are...I...I...I can explain!" and Mr. Ned spun a retarded and unbelievable tale about extra credit and a horse fly. All the while Rachel was hiding behind Garfield, her hands on his back, just to make sure Mr. Ned wouldn't lunge at her and try to take her down again. She could feel Garfield's muscles tense as their twisted teacher babbled on about how the horse fly got under Rachel's shirt. She patted him on the shoulder and traced his shoulder blade with her fingers unintentionally, trying to let him know she was alright. It wasn't until after Ms. Hatzelacos and a couple of security guards dragged Mr. Ned away that Garfield finally looked at her.

"Do you need a ride home?" he asked, every sense of his being dripping with concern.

Rachel thought about it. Nothing was broken, she wasn't hurt. Just her pride, maybe. She didn't need to concern her mother with this right now, and only God knows how she would've taken it.

Arella was a single mother. Rachel's father had raped both her and her mother when they were young, and was put in jail for sexual harassment and child abuse. Although going it alone, Arella was far from suffering. Both her and Rachel lived a great life, though there was a male figure missing in the experience. They got by on their own, though, and that was just fine for now.

No, Arella didn't need to know yet. Rachel decided that she'd just walk home and give the school time to call her. She shook her head and smiled. "No thank you...I'll walk."

"Are you sure?" Garfield put his hand on her shoulder, expecting her to pull away, but she just stepped closer to him.

"I'm sure." she practically whispered. He shrugged and followed her out the front doors. She smiled at him and left to walk home.


	2. Chapter 2

**_WARNING: THIS CHAPTER MAY HAVE SOME...YUCKY STUFF IN IT...DO NOT BLAME ME, THOUGH! I TOLD JESSIE TO LAY OFF THE MATURE CONTENT, BUT DOES SHE LISTEN? NO! CAUSE NO ONE LISTENS TO ABBI! ANYWHO, THIS CHAPPIE HAS A SONG THAT I HAVE PERSONALLY NEVER HEARD OF BEFORE, CALLED MIDNIGHT ROMEO BY PUSH PLAY? YEAH, I DON'T OWN THEM...OR THE TEEN TITANS, FOR THAT MATTER...ENJOY, THOUGH! AND, FOR THE BETTER OF EVERYONE, I MUST REMIND YOU:_**

**_GARFIELD: 18_**

**_RACHEL: 17_**

**_KORI: 17_**

**_BEE: 18_**

**_VICTOR: 18_**

**_RICHARD: 18_**

**_(THEY ARE ALL SENIORS IN HIGH SCHOOL!!!!)_**

Later that night, Rachel and Kori were getting ready to go to a party off of Jump Drive. It was the talk of the entire school for the past week, save for the people that go there every weekend to party it up. The club, which was ironically called _The Club_, was supposed to be the best in town; they sold drinks to minors and didn't ask questions, and anyone over 30 was not allowed in. Garfield, Rachel knew, was one that was known by all the girls as he went to that club often.

As for Rachel, she was doing fine. Her mother found out about the Mr. Ned thing and told her that after tonight she was to go straight from home to school and vice versa. She wanted her daughter to have one last fun Friday night before she took on the protective mother position.

Rachel and Kori entered the scene looking ready to party. Rachel was still a little shaken by earlier events that day, so she was not as bold as Kori was as she walked on the dance floor in search of Richard. Rachel went and sat at one of the tables. She was looking for someone in particular, also, and found him immediately dancing with some slut of a girl with blond hair and virtually no clothing on. Gar spotted her and smiled with his eyes, trying to free himself of the girl who was grinding him so hard he was afraid he'd lose balance.

Rachel did research about this place and the happenings here: Garfield was one of the well known customers here, and was known for never saying no. Rachel figured it was because he was a man-whore, but everyone told her that it was only because he was so nice. She also heard that he treated the girls he danced/slept with like they were the only guest at an expensive five-star hotel, which made her blush. Some girls she asked told her that he was like a God in bed and that he had and oddly cat-like tongue. Rachel thought that this was too much information, but couldn't bring herself to hate it. She found herself wondering what it felt like, and sometimes wished she could feel it to make comparisons. Before today, she had never truly known anything but rumors of this guy, and now here he was, walking over toward her.

"Hey," he smiled and she noticed that a sharp fang protruded from his bottom lip. _That's kinky..._ she thought as she peeked at what he was wearing. He hadn't even changed out of the clothing he wore to school that day: a tight black t-shirt with a random red square in the middle between his perfectly sculpted pectorals and really dark wash jeans with black converse on his feet. She smiled, thankful that she wasn't under-dressed, wearing a tight, yet extremely long and extremely comfortable, pair of flare-at-the-bottom jeans and a tight black tank top to match with platform black flip-flops that added at least two inches to her small frame, though she was still shorter than him by at least five inches. She had painted her toenails a shimmering black to finish off the outfit, and she let her hair hang down, doing nothing to it.

"Hi," she spoke back, slightly nervous for no particular reason. He smiled and straddled the chair in front of her.

"So...are you feeling better?" his eyes flicked in the candle light.

"Yes...the only bad thing that has come from this is that my mother won't let me out of her sight...that's why I'm grateful that I'm here right now..." she smiled and looked down at her hands. She heard Garfield ask something, but the music was too loud and she couldn't make it out. "What?" her head snapped up to reveal beautiful dark blue irises.

He laughed softly and said, a little louder this time, "Would you like to dance?"

Rachel couldn't believe her ears. Had this model of a man just asked her to dance? She looked at the dance floor and saw all of the teens and young adults grinding and moving in perfect sync to the music. She turned back to Gar who was looking hopeful, yet cocky, like he knew the answer. Rachel thought that the look was hot, but her stubbornness got the best of her and she bowed her head again, mumbling, "I can't dance..."

Garfield lifted her chin so he could look her in the eyes and smiled. "You don't have to be good at dancing to be able...come on, dance with me." The last words came out soft and light, yet his eyes shone naughtily in the candle light. She tightened her jaw, and he brought his hand to his disheveled hair and ran his fingers through the mess. He looked back up at her, a playful glint in his green eyes. "Unless...you're chicken..." This started an internal debate. Should she go onto the dance floor and make a total fool of herself, or should she stay here and miss out on the fun Gar had to offer? That sounded like the better choice at the time, but then again, he called her chicken...she made up her mind quickly.

"Fine, you leave me no choice, let's dance." And that being said, she hopped up from her seat and waltzed out onto the dance floor. She turned to Gar, who was already dancing, picking up the beat and bobbing up and down while also swaying his hips. The fast paced song was a bit graphic, but it was fun. She had never heard it before, but by the way Garfield was moving, she could tell that he knew all the words for he was lip syncing the lyrics.

_Meet me at my door...by the end of the night, you'll be screaming for more more more of me... tonight's a big night so let's make history..._

Garfield lifted an eyebrow and crossed his arms, ceasing his beautiful dancing and looking at Rachel's motionless body with both hunger and playfulness. "You're never going to learn how to dance if you don't at least try." And with that, he grabbed her waist and spun her around so her back was to him. She shuddered when he ran his fingers along the length of her body. "You gotta feel the music...let it control your body..." he whispered, his breath hot on her face. He lifted his hand so she could see it, then placed it on her hip and started tight circular motions, leading her hips with just one hand, while his other was on her bare shoulder. The move was not that naughty, seeing as she wasn't close enough to him that she could touch him, but it also wasn't something that she would normally welcome. Then again, this was Garfield. "Move to the rhythm of the song..." he whispered yet again.

_My lips touch your lips...my hands on your hips...what's it gonna take for you to give me my good night kiss?_

Rachel still couldn't remember the song, but she followed Gar's orders and listened to the rhythm, trying to follow it with her body. From the smile that she could feel radiating from his face, she could tell Gar was pleased. He grabbed her right wrist and moved it to her washboard stomach, taking her other one and putting it at the back of her head. "Do you feel it?"

She knew it was a bit cliché, but she said, "Oh, I'm feeling something..."

_Oh-whoa-oh...my heart is beating fast by my hands are moving slow...oh-whoa-oh...feels so right you just can't say no..._

Garfield laughed a little in response, and made her movements a little more erotic. He swung her hips a little faster and wider, and one of his hands slipped to her outer thigh. Rachel got totally into it, running her hand through her hair and using more sharp movements instead of just having Gar lead her. This was definitely not like her. Did he have any idea the affect he was having on her?

By the second laugh that escaped his lips, she could tell that he did, and he pulled her in closer to him, her butt now snug against his pelvis. She cackled, not being able to hold it in. As the song picked up pace, so did their dancing.

_Late night gonna hit the town, gonna take you out, gonna make you go...whoa-oh...midnight romeo...show me yours and I'll show you mine, gonna make you sweat, gonna feel it head to toe...you know..._

She heard Garfield whispering the lyrics in her ears and she got goosebumps. It wasn't until the next four words that she hesitated a bit.

_I'm your midnight romeo_

Gar felt her stiffen, and he ran his fingers down the length of her spine, sending more chills through her body. He snaked those same fingers down and around her hip, coming to the bare skin that separated her shirt from her jeans. He ran said fingers across her stomach and earned another round of shudders. He grinned and gently tugged on the fabric of her tank top, teasing her a little before he slid his hands under her shirt and made tight circles around the junction of her hip and rib cage.

Rachel moaned and rolled her head against his shoulder. Garfield drank this up and took the opportunity to rest his chin on her shoulder. He could see her breathing, and noticed the sharp angle of her collarbone, which fascinated him for a short while until he turned his attention back to the song.

_I'll be your Doctor Jekyll and your Mr. Hyde. The best of both worlds when you get inside my place place place with me. You be the lock, I'll be the key... _

He laughed again—he couldn't help it—at the way she shivered every time his fingers would go a bit too far and trace the outline of her jeans.

_The night's about to end. Tell me baby, are we more than friends? Tonight your dinner's free, what's in it for me?_

Rachel thought, through the random spasms that her body was having thanks to Gar, that this song was a bit...well, perverted, but she still thought it had a good beat and was just the right tempo.

_Oh-whoa-oh...my heart is beating fast but my hands are moving slow...oh...whoa-oh...feels so right you just can't say no..._

Gar's sharp teeth descended on the pale skin of her neck and she yelped; the feeling was so pleasurable that she couldn't help it. The bight wasn't hard enough to hurt, but just hard enough to break skin and leave a trickle of blood to leak down her front. Garfield's tongue, which felt, oddly enough, like sandpaper, lapped up the crimson liquid until there was only a slight bruise where his teeth had entered.

_Late night gonna hit the town, gonna take you out, gonna make you go...whoa-oh...midnight Romeo...show me yours and I'll show you mine, gonna make you sweat, gonna feel it head to toe...you know...I'm your midnight Romeo..._

Garfield growled out the lyrics, gyrating his pelvis to the beat. His hands took on a less gentle approach, roughly caressing her sides with his fingernails, and she whimpered at the sweet sensation, only arousing him more. He slid his tongue inside her ear, licking at the walls and finally nipping at the earlobe. Rachel had to get out of there; if she were to stay any longer, she might have a total meltdown right there in front of everyone. She tried to speak, but no words came out. Gar spun her around and saw her mouth open, so he gently placed his lips on top of hers as if to say 'Don't talk...just feel.' This was easier said than done for Rachel; she had never felt anything in her entire life. She was always the one frowning upon those who fell head over heals for someone and showed too much emotion for their own good. And now, here she was, driven to speechlessness over a guy she barely knew. She scowled inwardly at her weakness; so what if Gar was smooth, muscular, extremely good looking, and good with people? Who cared if all the teachers loved him and he had tons of experience? Who cared if at this moment he was trying to slip his tongue into her mouth?

Rachel stopped her train of thought as she felt him slide said appendage across her straight, white teeth, begging for entrance. She opened her mouth, a move intended for protest, but instead felt his rough tongue dart in between her lips, causing a slight gasp to escape from her throat.

_Now it's time; I'll turn the lights down low...show me yours and I'll show you mine, gonna make you sweat, gonna be your Romeo..._

His mouth fit perfectly on top of hers, and their tongues moved in rhythm to the song. She felt him softly bight her bottom lip with a carnal growl, making her moan with never before found pleasure. His moves were foreign to her; it seemed like he was more animal than man at the moment, and she found this most enjoyable. He spun her back around and buried his face in the junction of her shoulder and neck, kissing and bighting every inch of skin he could find. Rachel felt the shivers returning, and he smiled again against her skin when he felt goosebumps appear on her back.

_Take my hand, it's time to lose control...whoa-oh...midnight Romeo..._

Rachel wanted to listen to the song. She wanted to lose control right there and give herself completely to Gar, but she held off. Don't get me wrong, she wasn't completely in dominance of her emotions right now, but at least she still knew where she was and what was going on. Even with that, she could feel her intelligent thought slowly slipping away from her as both of his hands moved down in between her thighs and rubbed the inside of them through her jeans. A little higher and he would find her wet center, which she desperately hoped he wouldn't, but at the same time urged him to do. She felt his breath on her ear again as he whispered, "You okay?" Though he sounded concerned, he knew that she wasn't, but she wasn't okay in the fact that she needed to just let go. Knowing exactly what to do, he ran his hand up from her inner thigh to where her opening would be if it weren't for the jeans and began a slow, steady massaging.

She moaned deep within her throat and shook her head, telling him that he was doing his job to the best extent. He quickened his pace, and she groaned out, "Oh...Gar...mmm..." with her eyes shut tight and one of her small hands clasped around the back of his neck. He stopped abruptly and spun her, taking in the disappointed look on her face. Smiling he picked her up and wrapped her legs around his waist, taking her over to one of the many couches in the corner of the room where tons of teenagers were sucking face. He rammed her up against a wall and kissed her neck with new found force while she awaited him to continue his fondling that he had started on the dance floor.

_Late night gonna hit the town, gonna take you out, gonna make you go...whoa-oh...midnight Romeo..._

Rachel felt the all-too-familiar feeling of his fingers down in her, um, 'special area' (A/N: jess actual said the icky word...i replaced it with 'special area' cos i have mad editing skillz) , rubbing up and down and picking up speed as the song continued on. "Uh...Garfield, oh my God!" she practically screamed, and immediately felt a prominent bulge pressing up against her mid section as she continued to moan and yelp at him.

_Late night gonna hit the town, gonna take you out, gonna make you go...whoa-oh...midnight Romeo...show me yours and I'll show you mine, gonna make you sweat, gonna feel it head to toe...you know..._

But the final four words of the song were cut off as the power flicked and went out. Garfield let out a surprised yelp and loosened his grip on Rachel, allowing her to wriggle free from him and fall to the ground. She could tell that he was now looking for her, but dodged him and sprinted out of the club, extremely petrified and ashamed at what she almost did.


	3. Chapter 3

**_HEY! I KNOW, I'M AWESOME WITH UPDATES, BUT THIS CHAPTER JUST FLOWED OUT OF ME! IT WAS MAGICAL...AND GUESS WHAT ELSE?! I ACTUALLY CAME UP WITH SOME OF THE IDEAS FOR THIS CHAPTER...UP UNTIL THEY WAKE UP IN THE MORNING...THE REST IS JESS...ANYWHO, ENJOY THE CHAPTER!_**

**_ABBI: _***scratches back of neck nervously while lawyers stare her down* Yeah...I don't own Teen Titans...sadly...

**_LAWYERS: _***pat Abbi on the head* Good girl

*******************

Kori caught up with Rachel as she was walking back to her house and told her her mom had called and said that she was going away for the weekend and for Rachel to stay with Kori and Bee for the weekend. Rachel groaned with disapproval, but complied and followed the bubbly red-head to her and Bee's apartment. They were all seniors in high school, and as a result of that, most of Rachel's friends lived on their own. As her and Kori strode down the empty night time street, a gust of wind blew her black hair around her face. "Ugh...I hate winter..." she grumbled as she rubbed her arms for warmth. Her mind flashed back to the warmth of Garfield around her, but she shoved it out of her mind. The last thing she wanted to do was think about him.

It was unlike Rachel to go lusting for a guy, especially one in a higher social status than herself. '_He was probably just bored with the other hundred sluts he's slept with and decided that I was as good as any loser in the entire school, so what the hell?_' she thought as her frown deepened. This had certainly been an eventful week for her. How would she ever forget it? But still, the way he treated her...the way he kissed her...it felt so genuine...like he was savoring her taste as if she was a forbidden fruit that he would never be able to taste again. She loved the way he had touched her, as if every caress would be his last. She thought, for a moment, that he treated her like a genuine lover, but then again, he could have just been acting that way to get in her pants. She shrugged it off, not wanting to think about it anymore, and took in a sharp breath through her nose.

A sweet, yet spicy, smell entered her nostrils, and she discreetly bent over and sniffed her shirt. It smelled of vanilla with a hint of jasmine, and she immediately recognized the scent as that of Gar's. God dammit, it smelled good. If she could, she would have stayed in that shirt for the rest of her life as just to smell him. Shaking her head yet again, she eyed the ground and kept them there until she and Kori reached Bee's apartment. Walking inside, Rachel almost choked on her own saliva at what she saw. There, in the center of the room, was Richard, Victor, Bee, and...Garfield. "Great..." she muttered as she went straight to one of the guest rooms, shutting the door behind her and practically slamming herself against a wall.

"What is her solution?" Kori questioned innocently. Kori was a foreign exchange student from God knows where, everyone was sure that she didn't even know where her home land was, and her English was still a little shaky. Even though annoying at times, it was mostly just adorable, adding to her all around cuteness.

"That's 'problem', Kor." Richard corrected as she sat in his lap and gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"Ew, get a room, you two." Garfield grumbled. He looked slightly upset, and that he was. When the power had gone out, Rachel had escaped him, automatically making him think he had done something wrong. He shouldn't have gone that far; he'd scared her off and now she'd never want to look at him again. Now he was sitting here, alone in the candlelight (as the power was still out), as his two friends made out with their girlfriends right in front of him. Right as he was about to leave, Rachel slid out of the room she was in, clad only in a long T-shirt that just barely covered her underwear.

She had been thinking almost fifteen minutes about what to do, and finally deciding that being a coward was not in her nature, she emerged from her thinking chamber, not yet realizing that she wasn't really wearing anything. As she made her way to the sink, which was clogged with dirty dishes, she noticed Garfield staring. "What?" she practically snapped.

He winced slightly at her harsh tone, but composed himself and put on a smile that made her melt. "Oh, nothing. I like your outfit." She looked down and finally noticed her attire, or lack thereof, and blushed. Gar's smile intensified, and her blush changed from embarrassed to nervous in a flash. She turned her back to him and began her long and painful job of washing the dishes.

Garfield frowned, and decided now was as good a time as any to ask her. "What have I done that has made you so mad at me?"

Rachel's shoulders tensed, but she didn't dare look at his face. "I am not mad at you...I am mad at myself...I shouldn't have let you go that far, seeing as I barely know you and wish only to be your friend for now..." Ouch. That stung. Gar was taken aback a little by the harshness in her voice, but realized that it was only her trying to hold back tears. He took a couple of small steps toward her, then stopped when her shoulders tensed even more. "Please, Garfield...I am grateful that you saved me from Mr. Ned...I am grateful that you cared so much as to help me learn how to dance...and I am grateful that that you still care enough to try to get close to me...but, for reasons I'm not ready to talk about, I cannot and will not be able to be anything more than a friend to you...do you understand?" her voice was now back to the softness that he loved so much, and her eloquent speech made his knees weak, but he decided to honor her request. They'd start as friends and see where it would go.

He smiled and approached her, placing his hands at her neck and massaging her shoulders softly. Although she winced at first, she needed the massage desperately and agreed to let him get that close, just this once. "I understand, Rae, and I'll be your friend for as long as you want me to be."

"My name's Rachel, and thank you." she said, hanging her head and closing her eyes in relaxation as the water ran freely over the filthy dishes in the sink.

Gar smiled again and said so softly that it almost came out in a whisper, "So, if you don't mind me asking, why are you so afraid of getting close to someone?" Caught off guard by the question, Rachel spun around so as she was chest to chest with Gar; she hadn't expected him to be that close.

"Uh...um, well...I..." she took a deep breath and continued, "Well, since we are friends now, I believe I can tell you as long as you'll promise not to judge and not to tell anyone..." she stated almost too quickly as Gar gave the 'I promise' sign with his fingers and she turned back around and allowed him to rub her aching muscles again. "Most children's births are out of love and passion...mine, how ever, was the product of rape...my father...damn him..." she muttered so only she could hear, "My father raped my mother...and when I was old enough, he raped and abused me too...I was only five and loved my father to no end when he tucked me into bed one night and told me that I was old enough to learn the other way to say 'goodnight'..." hot tears trailed down her cheeks, "Then...after I was old enough to know what he was doing to me, he started to threaten me...that...that if I told anybody, he'd beat me so hard that I wouldn't be able to see straight for months...he sometimes did that..." Gar felt her muscles tense again, and he began to rub harder as to assure her that he was both listening and caring, "Then, when I was sixteen, I got smart, and one night...before he was going to 'tuck me in' I called the police...they arrived just as he was about to..." she stopped and stifled a sob, "He's in jail now...and he's never going to hurt me or my mother again..." her story ended, and Garfield immediately felt ashamed for what he almost did to her that night.

"Rae...chel...I am so...I didn't know. If I had, I would have never...I'm sorry..." he stuttered out and wrapped his warm arms around her cool neck in a friendly embrace. She placed her icy hand on one of his arms and closed her eyes, breathing in his sensual scent and taking in his warmth. The walked over to the couch in the center of the room and sat. If they were to be friends, it was only proper for them to exchange information about each other.

"Where do you live?" Rachel asked, pulling her hair off the back of her neck to give his fingers easier access. He turned his body and slid his warm fingers over her prominent spine, making sure that she was completely relaxed before he continued.

"I share a house with Vic and Rich, and before you say anything about me being gay, I'm most definitely not." He added, noticing the shaking of her shoulders, indicating she was laughing silently. "We split the rent three ways. It's actually a nice house...if we ever sleep in it...we usually stay over here, at Bee's and Kori's, on the weekends." He hit a spot that was very tense and she sighed as he worked out the knots. "What about you? Where do you live?"

As the tension let up, she smiled a little. "I live with my mother, Arella, on the other side of town. I'm pretty much the only senior in our school who doesn't live on their own." She sighed again when he found her shoulder blades and dug his thumbs under the sharp bones. "Next question: I told you about my parents, where are yours?" Rachel turned her head half-way with a curious look plastered on her beautiful face.

"Ah-ha-ha, bringing in the harder questions," he frowned and continued, "My parents died in a boating accident in Africa nine years ago." Garfield said nonchalantly, though his emerald eyes darkened a bit in pain. His hands had briefly stopped their soothing massage, and she moved back ever so slightly so as to push his fingers back into their deep rubbing.

"I'm sorry..." she whispered. They sat together in silence for what seemed like forever, though it was only about fifteen minutes. Gar's hands had promoted themselves from massaging to light circular motions with the tips of his fingers, which in turn promoted Rachel from sighs to quiet purrs of content. Garfield stood abruptly and turned on his heal, allowing Rachel to fall back onto the couch and lay her head on the pillows up top. Gar walked over to the fireplace and started a fire, finally noticing that the heater was shut off to conserve energy (Kori was on an environmental kick) and the sleeping bodies that littered the floor were shivering. Looking back at Rachel, he noticed that she was now sound asleep.

Smiling to himself, he approached her and placed a soft kiss on her smooth forehead before laying on the ground and drifting off into his own version of a peaceful sleep.

***

Birds chirped as Rachel lifted her head from the pillow she was resting her head on. Looking around, she suddenly remembered where she was. She sat up and stretched her aching limbs, only to find that they were totally relaxed. Then she recalled the events of the night before and looked down.

Garfield was lying on the floor with one of his hands draped over his flat stomach and his other hand gripping the back of the pillow under his head. His right leg was bent at the knee and stuck up in the air while his left lay flat on the floor. '_He looks like a big baby._' she mentally chuckled and slid off the leather of the couch. She knelt on the ground and kissed the soft hair on the top of his head. His smell still lingered in her nostrils as he stirred and opened one lazy eye. "Mm...hey, Rae..." he stated groggily as he lifted himself from the floor and smiled down at her.

"It's Rachel...good morning..." she mumbled, but couldn't help the smile trying to crepe its way onto her face. "How did you sleep?"

Gar's smile disappeared for a short second, then returned as she stood and let the T-shirt she was wearing fall to its normal position. His jade orbs darkened with hidden desire. "Fine...and you?" This conversation was getting awkward. If they were dating, he wouldn't miss a beat as he'd gently tear off the T-shirt binding her from total nudity, spending the entire morning in passion-filled love-making. But, alas, they were only friends, so all he could do was look, don't touch, and leave the rest to his imagination.

"Mm, excellent." she yawned as she stretched her arms way up over her head and cracked the joints. This move, meant on relieving stress to her aggravated limbs, also caused Gar much pleasure in watching her T-shirt rise up above her flat stomach and soft curves, going as far as where her chest would begin, then falling back down to where it originally was. His eyes flashed to one of the sharp pelvic bones that jutted out and curved around to her hips; he never noticed she had a tattoo of a raven there. That's it, he had to stop watching her for fear of getting too 'over excited' and blowing his cover.

He shrugged and walked over to the kitchen to finish cleaning the dirty dishes that Rachel was too distracted to finish last night. As he walked past her, he unintentionally stretched his arms backwards, showing off his extremely defined abdominal and pectoral muscles. Rachel wanted to drool, but didn't for the fact that it would ruin her image, and set to watching what Gar was planning to do.

He was silent as he washed, his forest green eyes deep in concentration. When he made up and down motions with his arms, his shoulder blades would pop out a little more, making Rachel realize what an all around great body he had. She shook her head of the thoughts of things that she wished he would do to her and walked into one of the guest rooms to get changed.

Gar sighed, thankful she had left. His mind was spinning; he had to get out and get some fresh air. Looking in the hallway mirror, he combed through his messy blond hair with his fingernails, grabbed his jacket, and was about to leave when Rachel appeared in the doorway, looking ready to leave as well. He smiled at her choice of clothing: a tight brown hoodie over an even tighter plaid spaghetti strap top, both seeming to come down just far enough so as you could see the raven tattoo, but no further. Her black sweatpants didn't help the matter as they were rolled up and rested just under her beautiful pelvis, showing just a glimpse of her black thong. Her black hair was pulled into two loose braids at either side of her head, and she looked very comfortable with skater shoes to top it off.

She noticed him staring and blushed, then asked, "Leaving, too, huh?" A nod from him confirmed her assumptions. "Mm, same...where are you off to?"

"I think I'll just go for a walk in the park." he breathed out, making her flinch visibly. Smiling, he continued, "Would you like to come with?"

Rachel seemed to want to mull it over a little before finally nodding her head. "Sure." He seemed to perk up and opened the door for her, giving her the 'ladies first' bow before following her out to the outside world.

************

**_HORRAH! ANOTHER CHAPTER FINISHED! KAY, SO, I KNOW IT'S KIND OF SHORT, AND I'D JUST LIKE TO REMIND YOU ALL (FOR FUTURE CHAPTERS) THAT THIS IS A BBXRAE FANFIC, NOT A BBXTERRA FANFIC!!!! ALL TERRA FANS SHOULD LEAVE NOW!!! BECAUSE I DISLIKE TERRA GREATLY AND WISH SHE WERE DEAD AND WAS NEVER RESURRECTED FROM HER STONEY HELL! AHEM, ANYWAYS, PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey y'all! I'm back! You all are probably thinking, "Where the hell have you been, you haven't written in more than a month!" Well, I have a legitemit (SP?) excuse for that...um...actually, i just had writers block (and Jessie was on vacation, so most of this chapter is written by me [most! Jessy wrote some of it for the smut-heads!]) I'd just like to reiterate (SP?) that I am anti-BBXT...but, unfortunately, there is slightness of it in this chapter...sorry, BBXRae shippers! Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: If I owned the Teen Titans, do you think I'd be sitting in my computer room at all hours of the night typing fictional fantasies about them? Correct answer: No. So, I do not own the Teen Titans :)**

They walked silently through the park. It was winter, but winter in Jump City could mean a variety of things. It could be snowing, whether it be the slushy, disgusting kind of snow or the perfect 'white winter' snow. It also could be eighty degrees and humid with rain on and off every five minutes. This crisp early December morning was very beautiful: there wasn't any snow, so you could see all of the colorful leaves littered across the ground. The sky was a bright blue; the sun shone a brilliant gold against the blue background. Rachel sighed with content. She wasn't normally the one to like these days, but as she heard Garfield whistling a happy tune next to her, she couldn't help but to smile.

The streets were bustling with people getting ready for a big weekend. Rachel read somewhere that there was going to be a city-wide bonfire in town center tonight, and her teeth chattered with excitement. Garfield continued to whistle what sounded like "All I want for Christmas is You" when they passed by a park bench. Sitting on that bench was none other than the blond slut he was dancing with at the club before Rachel entered last night. She turned her head to Gar, who winked at the girl and said, "Hey, Terra." The blond slut who's name was Terra giggled and walked up to them.

Rachel visibly flinched at her outfit; it was a warmer winter day, but it was still only about sixty degrees and chilly. Was it really necessary to wear a black shirt that barely covered your barely-there chest and shorts that were more fitting as underwear? Apparently Gar didn't seem to mind. He met her halfway and pulled her into a tight hug, completely blowing Rachel off. Her rosy cheeks lost all color as he whispered something in Terra's ear and the girl blushed. What he said sounded strangely like 'I have a surprise for you tonight'. That made Rachel want to puke. She watched silently as he exchanged numbers with her and gave her the address of Kori and Bee's apartment. Rachel felt a pang of jealousy wash over her as she watched the two talk. '_Why do you care? You're only friends, remember?_'

Terra's annoying voice suddenly broke through her thoughts, "Okay, Gar! I'll see you tonight at the bonfire! And maybe somewhere else..." she mumbled with a sadistic grin before waving and jogging away. Rachel decided that she didn't really want to walk with Garfield anymore, so she turned on the heal of her skater shoe and headed in the direction of the apartment. She heard Gar in the background, shouting her name, but she just kept walking. She didn't feel like hearing his voice anymore.

(^^)

Back at the apartment, Rachel walked in to find Kori and Bee still sleeping, but Richard and Victor were awake and sitting at the table reading either a car magazine or the newspaper. They looked up at the sound of the door opening, and upon seeing Rachel, they both smiled. "How goes it, Rachel?" Victor asked with a toothy grin, tearing himself away from the many vehicles in the article to reach his arms back and stretch, effectively cracking a couple of joints.

Rachel smiled back, only a half smile, but beggars can't be choosers. She had only talked to Victor once before this, when Bee had introduced them, but the most she'd ever said to him was, "Make sure you use protection, cause I am not taking care of any children." Nevertheless, she liked him. He was very polite and respectful toward women, and it seemed that he was never in a bad mood. Though quarterback on the school's football team, he wasn't a meat head like the rest of the players. He actually tried in school and maintained a straight "A" average. He was just a good guy.

"Fine, I guess. Thank you for asking." He smiled again warmly and she smiled back. Richard turned around and nodded in her direction, letting her know that he knew she was existent. She had a harder time figuring Richard out. He was not as warm and friendly as Victor, yet he was extremely polite and kind. Of course, he kept himself closed off most of the time, acting more like a responsible adult than a kid just trying to have fun. She'd also heard from Kori that he was extremely considerate and put others before himself. Rachel had never spoken one word to him for as long as she's known him, which has almost been a year now. That was fine with her. They both were the kind of people who didn't like much human contact.

Garfield came barging in, ruining the silence as he stated out of breath, "Hey, Rae, why did you walk away from me outside?! I ran fricken half a mile to catch up to you, but you went a different direction than I'm used to, so I got lost!"

She scowled, remembering why she ran away from him in the first place, and shoved past him on the way to the kitchen. "My name's Rachel, and I just didn't feel like walking with you anymore, so I went home." She stopped by the sink and filled herself a glass of water, sipping it as she pulled up a chair and sat herself between Victor and Richard at the breakfast table.

Gar made a sound closely resembling a 'humph' and strode in next to her, placing his hands on the back of her chair. "Well then," he mocked, and then turned to Victor, "Hey, Vic, you going to the bonfire tonight? Hear it's gonna be one hell of an evening." Garfield winked and Victor sat up straighter with faux-concern plastered on his face.

"Oh no...what did you do?!" Garfield simply shook his head and ran off to take a shower. Without knowing it, Rachel sighed with relief and relaxed in her seat. "What's wrong, Rachel?" She snapped up and saw Victor staring at her with real concern.

Searching her mind for an acceptable answer, all she could come up with was, "Um...nothing's wrong, I just don't think I'm going to the bonfire tonight..." This seemed to satisfy Victor, for he shrugged and went back to his magazine. Richard, on the other hand, peeked up from his newspaper and eyed her suspiciously.

"Why not? Didn't you hear Gar? It's supposed to be a hell of a lot of fun. You should go." He sat up a little straighter when he noticed her face was still debating. "No one's going to be here tonight, and we don't want something to happen to you. Please come."

This was the first time she had ever heard Richard talk, to her, nonetheless. Sputtering out something like, "Uh...o-okay..." she stood from her seat and ran to her room to get ready.

(^^)

"Damn it all to hell..." Rachel mumbled as Kori and Bee practically dragged her to the town square where the bonfire was being held. She honestly didn't want to go; all she wanted to do was stay home, sip tea, and read. But everyone, even Gar, who seemed to completely forget her existence for the day, had insisted she come. So, here she was, standing outside in the freezing cold night, the biting wind nipping at her cheeks; Rachel just wanted to leave. This feeling intensified when she saw Gar and Terra cuddling next to the gigantic fire roaring in the middle of the plaza. "That's it, I'm leaving." she mumbled, and when she didn't hear an argument, she booked it out of there as fast as possible.

Running into the apartment, she immediately threw her coat and gloves on the floor and jumped onto the couch, curling up in a blanket and grabbing her favorite romance novel. She tried, oh, how she tried, to actually read, but her mind just kept wandering to Garfield. How she longed for him to be here right now, wrapping his arms around her cold form, then warming her up by a night of passion. "Ah!" she screeched and fell off the couch. How could she be thinking this? What was wrong with her? She growled at herself and then stood, walking down the hall to her room. She needed to cool off her sudden arousal with a nice, icy shower.

Before she actually entered the room, though, she heard the sound of the front door swinging open. Startled slightly, she looked around the corner of the wall and saw something that made her stomach twist into a tight knot. No, she didn't see a serial killer with a gun ready to shoot her, but she did see Garfield and Terra standing in the doorway making out passionately. Rachel grabbed her mouth to keep from puking and ran into her room, making sure not to shut the door too loudly so they wouldn't hear her. The last thing she saw before the door blocked her view was Gar pull Terra into the room across from hers.

Rachel pressed her ear up to the door to make sure that their's was closed before she dropped her hand from her lips and sobbed openly. She crawled into her bed and whimpered long into the night.

**Sorry for the random text change *shrugs* I have no idea what happened...hope you enjoyed! Please review! I only continue if I get reviews (compliments and concerns) so please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**_TADAA!!! NEW CHAPTER!!! YAY!!! THIS ONE I ACTUALLY WROTE ALL BY MYSELF (NO HELP FROM JESSIE COS SHE'S ON VACATION!) I TRIED TO MAKE IT MATURE-ISH, BUT HEY, I'M ONLY FOURTEEN *SHRUGS* THE MOST ACTION I'VE EVER GOTTEN IS KISSING A GUY ON THE CHEEK (I'M A PRUDE, SO WHAT?) ANYWAYS, I HAD TO READ A COUPLE OF LEMONS BEFORE WRITING THIS ONE...YEAH...ANYWHO, HERE IT IS!!! ENJOY!!!_**

**_DISCLAIMER: Do I own Teen Titans? Psh, only in my wildest dreams!_**

Sunlight poured into the room through the open window, and a chilly breeze awoke the young teenager sleeping in the room at that moment.

Rachel stretched and stood. She felt weak, but had no idea why. Glancing at the clock, it read 6:23 AM. _Hmm...maybe that's why._ Ran through her mind as her eyes adjusted to the room. Walking over to the mirror hanging on the other side of the room, she examined her appearance. Her hair was still in braids from yesterday, though they were now frizzy from the effect of her sleeping on them. In fact, she was still wearing the same outfit she had on yesterday as well. Her eyes were bloodshot and she had thin mascara streaks running down her face. _I wonder what..._ She thought, but stopped as the night's events returned to her. The bonfire...Garfield and Terra...the whole shebang.

"Ugh!" She groaned as she stomped her way out of the room into the hallway. Right as she opened to the door, she ran into something. Looking up from her newly found position on the floor, she saw Gar standing there with a mixture of grogginess and concern on his face.

"Whoa, Rachel! I'm sorry!" He yelped and held out his hands to help her up. Happy that he was sorry but remembering that she was angry with him, she turned down his offer of help and pushed herself up off the floor.

"I do not need your help, but thank you anyways. Where's Terra?" _Wait...did I just ask that out loud?_ She thought as she turned to Gar and saw his face turn a bright shade of red. _Stupid! Stupid! STUPID!_

The hottie in front of her scratched the back of his neck nervously and looked at the floor. "I sent her home late last night before we, um, 'did anything'. Something just didn't feel right. I don't think she's right for me." His voice was low and hoarse, probably a result from the early hour, but all it was for Rachel was another addition to his cuteness.

She nodded knowingly, though on the inside was jumping for joy, and cleared her throat. "Well...I'm sorry to hear that..."

"Yeah, well, whatever. She wasn't that close to me, so it didn't hurt her that badly."

"I'm glad..." she stated blankly as she backed into her room and shut the door. Now she definitely needed a shower. She couldn't have Gar seeing her like this for the rest of the day. Pulling off her dirty clothes and tossing them in the hamper, Rachel unbraided her hair and let it fall in gentle waves around her face. Stripping off her underwear and pulling on a short silk robe, she made her way toward the bathroom to warm up her freezing limbs.

As she entered the bathroom, the first thing Rachel did was turn the shower faucet to hot water and let it run for a bit while she undressed. She untied the knot holding her robe up and slid it off her pale, silky skin. Before stepping into the steamy water, she grabbed a towel from the closet to the right of the shower and hung it on the towel bar. As she entered, the water burned her cold skin. She finally got used to the temperature and relaxed. Humming to herself, she set to it, washing her body thoroughly and turning off the water after she was finished.

Opening the curtain, she was set on grabbing her towel when she heard the faint 'click' of the doorknob, and as the door swung open it revealed Gar, bare-chested with only a pair of loose jeans covering his lower half, with a toothbrush in his hand and a look on his face that clearly read 'Too tired to think'.

Taking in the sight before him with tired eyes, he didn't register the fact that Rachel was stark-naked until she quickly reached for her towel and the water that had been resting on her slim form started dripping downward. After finally realizing what was going on, Garfield tried to avert his eyes, but he found he couldn't stop staring at her perfect body glistening under the shine of the ceiling light and soaked from the shower water. Small droplets of water slid down her flawless curves, the heaving from her chest making her bosom rise and fall. God, all he wanted to do was touch her. To hold her and kiss her over and over again, then take her to his room and make love to her all morning.

Rachel, on the other hand, was ready to scream. He had seen her totally exposed. The worst part, you ask? That she actually felt like jumping him right then and there at the way his eyes darkened in want and his breathing became heavier. It also may have helped that without his shirt on, it gave her a perfect view of his muscular body, which enticed her to no end. But as much as she wanted to let him have her, she needed to cover up. They were just friends, after all.

Reaching out for a towel but keeping her eyes locked with Garfield, Rachel took a small step forward. But she must have miscalculated her footing, for instead of her delicate right foot finding solid ground to rest on, it just found more air. Letting out a yelp she fell toward the ground, thinking that she was going to land any moment and break a bone or something. Instead, though, she felt two strong arms wrap around her and pull her out of the shower completely so she wouldn't hit the floor. As she caught her breath, she looked up to find Gar sitting over her.

"Rae! Are you okay?" he questioned worriedly. She nodded and pushed herself up onto her knees. Both of them seemed to forget for a moment that Rachel still didn't have any clothes on. That is, until she finally found her footing again and crouched down into a frog-like position to pick up her discarded towel. As she did this, it gave Gar an excellent view of her womanhood. His pupils shrank and he stood and backed away from her. Rachel looked at him, then at the towel she held in her hand. Realization dawned on her and she quickly wrapped the towel around her. Suddenly, a huge RIP! was heard echoing through the tiled bathroom, and Rachel reached back to find a gigantic tear in the back of her towel.

She let out a helpless yelp as she heard the front door to the apartment open and close in the background. Gar froze also, moving his head closer to the door so he could hear the faint noise of Richard and Victor arguing and Bee and Kori laughing. Crap... Swiftly and without thinking, Garfield grabbed the silk robe lying on the carpet and handed it to Rachel, who stripped off her ruined towel and tied the robe around her still wet body. She flipped her head twice to somewhat dry out her hair, nodded her thanks to Gar, tilted her head up in pride, and waltzed out of the restroom like nothing had just happened, leaving a somewhat flabbergasted Garfield behind.

The day went on pretty normally from there. After their little encounter, Rachel and Gar didn't talk much or even look at each other. No one else seemed to notice, and they all went on with their normal activities: Gar and Vic would argue about the value of tofu (as Gar was a vegetarian), Richard and Kori went out on their annual Sunday brunch, Bee cleaned the apartment, and Rachel read and drank her morning tea. All the while she could feel Gar's eyes on her, and she'd have to take a sip of her tea as his gaze was making her mouth go dry. Finally, when she could take no more of his hungry stare, she stood abruptly and left to the quietness of her room.

Once inside, she set her book on the bed and turned to close the door when she saw Garfield leaning up against the frame with his arms crossed over his chest and his eyes on the ground. This pose, though very sexy, scared her a bit because he looked like he was thinking hard about something. She cleared her throat, hoping to get his attention, and he looked up at her. Their eyes met for a split second before he moved his gaze to the wall behind her. Smiling, he entered the room without permission and walked past her. "I didn't know you liked Three Days Grace." He mused as he thumbed through the CDs stacked on her bedside table. Shocked ever so slightly by his sudden intrusion, she couldn't bring herself to speak. All she could do was stare at him as he flipped through one of the CD cases. "Ah, I love this song." he sighed, popping open the CD player and pressing play. A smooth song sounded through the tiny stereo, and Rachel recognized it as 'Over and Over'. A small smile graced her lips as she watched the young man in front of her sway slightly to the music.

Walking over to where he was standing, she bent over and turned down the volume. She grabbed the CD from his hand and pointed to the first song. "I only know a couple of songs by them, but Bee is a fanatic, so she has many of their CDs. My favorite song by them is 'Animal I have Become.'" Gar smiled and she blushed. In all honesty, it had never been her favorite song at first, but then when she found out how much Gar loved animals and how much of an animal he acted like at times, she added it as number one to her list.

Gar's smile widened when he saw the pink tint crossing her cheeks. Flipping through a couple of the other CD cases on the shelf, he came across one that withheld one of his favorite songs. He smiled and crouched down to stop the current CD. Pressing play again, a smooth, mellow sound filtered through the speakers. Rachel also smiled to herself; it was one of her favorites as well. True Colors by Phil Collins.

_You with the sad eyes_

_Don't be discouraged_

_Oh, I realize_

_It's hard to take courage_

Standing back up, he slid behind Rachel and gently removed the CD she was holding from her small hands, making sure his brushed against hers in the process. Rachel shivered; she could feel his breath on her neck, and she remembered the hickey he had left on her sensitive skin a few nights back.

He smiled again and spun her around. She squealed, a bit startled by the movement, but allowed him to lead her over to the bed. Rachel didn't know his intentions, but was sure she could trust him to tell her before trying anything. After all, they were just friends. Gar sat her down and moved away from her. His emerald eyes, she noticed, were filled with a mixture of desire and curiosity. He crossed his arms and smirked, and all Rachel wanted to do was pull him on top of her. She had to regain her composure before anything happened that would make her look like a hypocrite.

"Rachel..." his smooth voice brought her out of her self-criticisms, "Rae, can I ask you something?" She nodded, not being able to speak. His voice was so silky, so seductive; she was afraid her own voice might crack if she tried to talk. "What happened...in the bathroom this morning..." he scratched the back of his neck, not sure how to put this. "...do you regret it at all? I mean, I know nothing really happened, but...I don't know, I guess what I'm asking is are you mad at me for seeing you like that?"

_In a world full of people_

_You can lose sight of it all_

_And the darkness inside you_

_Can make you feel so small_

She was taken aback by the hurt tone in his voice. Then again, she had to think. Was she mad at him? It wasn't like he had planned to enter at the time he did; it just kind of happened. And, strangely enough, she didn't care in the least that he had seen her nude. He didn't look at her in disgust or disapproval. He gawked and looked as if he wanted to have her right then and there. She smiled at the thought of it, and looked up at his worried eyes. "Garfield, you know you are my friend. And...private matters cannot stay private for long, I suppose. It's not like Vic or Richard haven't walked in on me before..." she stated nonchalantly. Gar visibly flinched. The thought of her beautiful, naked body being seen by any man other than him made him cringe for some reason. She noticed this, and quickly added, "But, unlike your case, I had a towel in close proximity and they didn't see anything." He relaxed and nodded. "Do...do you regret...um...seeing me like that?" She blushed at the embarrassing question.

Gar let out a breath and smiled. He shook his head and Rachel's stomach flipped. "No." She smiled and looked down at her lap. Her long, faded flare jeans had a couple of tears in them, and she regretted wearing them immediately; the wind seemed to cut right through them. Luckily she was thinking and threw on an extra fuzzy sweater that hugged her figure perfectly. Garfield looked where she was looking and had to look away for fear of attacking her right there. Taking a few deep breathes, he lowered himself onto his knees and put his hands on her lap to get her attention. "Do you ever have second thoughts about your appearance?" Her eyes shot up and looked directly at his; that question was kind of random, but she nodded her head anyway and looked back down at her legs. Gar lifted her chin so he could look into her intense amethyst eyes again, and said, "You should never think badly about yourself. You are beautiful, you know that? Any guy would be lucky to have you." She laughed slightly, still not buying it. "It's true! You're meant to tease, Rae. Men want three things in a woman, all of which you have: You have a perfect body...so lean and muscular. Your mind is incredible...your intelligence amazes me sometimes. And you're drop dead gorgeous. And not the ordinary, everyday beauty either. Your that unique, rare kind of beauty. The kind that makes guys fall head over heals. Remember that for me, kay?" She nodded and he sighed, staring at his hands that were still lain across her lap.

"Gar..." she whispered. He looked up and she smiled. "Thank you...you shouldn't sell yourself short either, you know. You happen to be very attractive also. If I am allowed to voice my opinion, you are perfect in every way. From your beautiful features and amazing body to your caring attitude and sensitivity, you could be considered a man of wax." He smiled at the usage of the saying; her speech was so eloquent, so careful. He shook his head and was about to protest when he felt her cool hand on his cheek. Looking up, he saw her beautiful lips part and her sultry voice whisper, "You are perfect." And, before he knew it, those same lips had found their way to his own.

_But I see your true colors shining through_

_I see your true colors, and that's why I love you_

_So don't be afraid to let them show_

_Your true colors...true colors are beautiful...oo, like a rainbow_

Neither knew what had happened, and Gar stood to try and break the kiss before they went any further, but Rachel wouldn't let go, hooking her arms around his neck and pulling herself up with him. Her tongue traced the outline of his mouth, begging for entrance, and he parted his lips to voice his protest, but all that escaped was a moan as he felt her sweet tongue dart into his mouth, stroking every inch thoroughly. He couldn't help himself after that. He had tried, but she didn't want to let go, and it's not like he wanted to either. Moving forward and without breaking the kiss, he laid her gently in the middle of her bed. Balancing on his hands and knees, he continued to press his lips to hers like his life depended on it.

She smiled underneath his mouth; he tasted so good and fit so nicely on top of her. Rachel pulled away and smiled even more when she heard a disappointed whimper come from deep within Gar's throat. She leaned her head back and practically stuck her neck under his nose. He took the hint and started kissing her flesh tenderly. Rachel made a sound that closely resembled the mew of a small kitten, and Gar was eager for her to make that noise again. He gently scraped his teeth along the skin of her neck, sending chills all throughout her body. "Oh, Gar!" she whimpered. He smiled and repeated his actions a couple more times before getting bored and capturing her lips in another passionate kiss.

_Show me a smile, then_

_Don't be unhappy, don't remember when_

_I last saw you laughing_

_If this world makes you crazy_

_And you've taken all you can bear_

_You call me up_

_Cause you know I'll be there_

A tear came to Rachel's eye as she heard Gar whispering the lyrics to the song in her ear. His voice was beautiful, just like him, and his words sounded heartfelt. He sounded sincere. Garfield picked his head up and kissed away the tear that was slowly making its way down her cheek, knowing that she wasn't angry or sad. He knew for a fact that it was because she was as happy as he was. Staring into her deep amythest eyes for a moment, the haze of lust slowly lifted and he remembered where he was and what he was doing and who he was doing it to. He jumped up off Rachel and stared in shock at what he had almost done.

She sat up and looked just as surprised as he was. Realization must have dawned on her, too, because she put her fingers to her neck, then looked at them and saw a small coat of blood from where Gar had dragged his teeth down her sensitive skin. Looking back to where Garfield stood, she could have almost mistaken the look on his face as regretful, but staring closer, she noticed the obvious feeling of guilt extruding from his being.

_And I see your true colors shining through_

_I see your true colors, and that's why I love you_

_So don't be afraid to let them show_

_Your true colors...true colors are beautiful...oo, like a rainbow_

The last thing Gar did before exiting the room without a word was walk over to Rachel and kiss her cheek. As he left and closed the door behind him, leaving Rachel to her own thoughts. How could she lose control like that? How could she do that to him? He had tried to respect her earlier wishes and leave before things got too hot, but she pushed on. Why did she do that? And, even more pressing, why did she like it so much? He was just another teenage boy, but to her, he felt like so much more. Everytime he kissed her he poured honey into her mouth, and every touch sent shocks through her system. He was the only guy who had eyes she could get lost in, and the only guy that drove her to speechlessness.

_So sad eyes_

_Discouraged now_

_Realize_

Gar slid to the floor in the hallway outside Rachel's door. What the hell was wrong with him? She trusted him and had forgiven him for acting like a total jerk at The Club, and now he had just totally blown it! And worst of all, he enjoyed every second of it. He had kissed many girls, but Rachel was different. Every kiss, every carress, seemed so much more loving than the last. Oh, how he wanted to make her moan again, for her to call his name to the heavens.

"Oh..." he groaned and hung his head. How could he even think that?! The girl was raped by her father, for Christ's sake! Why couldn't he just respect that? Though, through it all, he couldn't help feel like she had wanted it as much as he had.

_When this world makes you crazy_

_And you've taken all you can bear_

_You call me up_

_Cause you know I'll be there_

Rachel rolled over onto her side and curled up into a ball, concentrating hard on a random spot on the wall. She didn't cry, nor did she pout. She simply thought. Nothing in particular ran through her thoughts, just jumbles of things. All the thinking sunk her into a deep, dreamless sleep.

_And I'll see your true colors shining through_

_I see your true colors, and that's why I love you_

_So don't be afraid to let them show_

_Your true colors...true colors...true colors are shining through_

Garield slowly walked to his room and sighed as he slid into bed. Closing his eyes and intaking a sharp breath, he tried to sleep without thinking of Rachel, but it couldn't work. He could still hear the stereo blasting from Rachel's room, and he finally fell asleep to the final verse of the song.

_I see your true colors, and that's why I love you_

_So don't be afraid to let them show_

_Your true colors...true colors...true colors are beautiful...beautiful like a rainbow._

**_OKAY, SO AM I A CRUEL PERSON OR WHAT?! YOU ALL ARE PROBABLY LIKE 'NOT AGAIN!' I KNOW, I KNOW, EVERYTIME YOU THINK THEY'RE GETTING SOMEWHERE, SOMETHING HAPPENS THAT PUTS THEM BEHIND...SORRY, BUT IT MAKES A BETTER PLOT AND A LONGER STORY! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!!! I'M NOT CONTINUING TILL I GET MORE REVIEWS!_**


	6. Author's Note

**_HEY, EVERYONE! I REALLY HATE TAKING UP A WHOLE CHAPTER JUST FOR AN AUTHOR'S NOTE, BUT I HAVE SOME QUESTIONS. FIRST OF ALL, ARE YOU SURE THIS STORY ISN'T TOO "ALL OVER THE PLACE"? COS I FELL LIKE IT IS FOR SOME REASON. ALSO, DO YOU GUYS HATE ME FOR TEASING YOU BY HAVING GAR AND RAE GET REALLY CLOSE ONLY TO BACK OFF EACHOTHER A LOT? ANOTHER THING: HOW DO YOU FEEL IF MALCHIOR COMES INTO THE PICTURE A LITTLE AND MESSES THINGS AROUND? AND, FINALLY, WOULD YOU HATE ME IF IN THE NEXT CHAP. THEY FINALLY GOT TOGETHER? COS I'M RUNNING OUT OF IDEAS, AND I HAVE A TON MORE IF THEY WERE TO BE AN ACTUAL COUPLE. LET ME KNOW BY REVIEWING, COS MY NUMBER ONE GOAL IS TO GIVE YOU WHAT YOU WANT!_**

**_THANKS A BUNCH!_**

**_--_**

**_LIVE LONG AND PROSPER!_**

**_ANIMELOVE737 3_**


	7. Chapter 6

**Okay, I'm really sorry, but it bugged me that I uploaded this chapter twice before, so I took it down and am just now putting it back up! As you know, I don't own Teen Titans blah blah blah...but...do you think I should just end it here? I mean, there's really no need to continue... unless you want me to, of course! In which case, if you guys could give me some ideas, I'd be eternally grateful! Well, thanks and enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

It was late at night, around one o'clock, when Gar awoke from an uneasy slumber. Rubbing his eyes and sitting up, he realized immediately that he had pulled his shirt off in the middle of the night for a more comfortable sleep, his jeans not being the best pajamas in the world. He yawned and stood, walking out of his room and heading toward the kitchen to get a glass of water.

As he walked by Rachel's room, he heard something that stopped him in his tracks. Moving closer to the closed door, he pressed his ear up against it. The noise sounded like screaming mixed with sobbing. Opening the door quickly, he was greeted with the sight of Rachel screeching and crying out the word 'no' over and over again. He figured she was having a dream about her father again, and ran to her side in a flash. Shaking her gently, he listened as her screams turned into shrieks, and she struggled underneath the blanket that covered her.

He couldn't take it anymore. Whipping the blanket off of her and wrapping his arms around her, he pulled her against his body. She lay cradled in his lap, and he rocked her back and forth to calm her down. Her sobs turned into quiet whimpers as she slowly was brought out of her nightmare.

As Rachel entered consciousness, she felt two strong arms wrapped firmly around her, and heard a male voice whispering soothingly behind her words such as, "It's okay, it was only a dream," and, "Don't worry, I'm here now." She knew in an instant that it was Garfield, and pressed into him harder. She felt his warm hands start rubbing circles on her back and she nuzzled him, forgetting for a moment what had happened earlier that day. His hot breath hit her neck and she shivered; she was freezing and the heat felt good. He pulled her closer and closed his eyes, inhaling her scent. Gosh, he loved that scent – a mixture of lavender and some exotic flower he couldn't quite determine. Either way, she smelled amazing. Burying his face further into the crook of her neck, he took several sharp intakes of breath.

Rachel's whimpering ceased and she closed her eyes, enjoying his warmth. Her pajamas, consisting of a tight spaghetti strap and boy short panties, weren't very insulated. Gently nudging him back, she smiled at his shocked expression as he landed on the bed behind him. She snuggled into his chest and noticed him tense underneath her. Resting her chin on his chiseled chest and looking up into his face, she whispered, "Gar, it's okay...I just want you to lay with me until I fall asleep. After that, I permit you to leave or stay; it's your choice." He relaxed and hesitantly wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her up so her head was resting in the crook of his neck.

"Was—was it a dream about your father?" He asked shakily, not sure if he was pushing it. By the way her breath caught, he figured he had, and was about to apologize when she shushed him with a finger to his lips.

Sighing, she repositioned herself so she was straddling his hips. He sat up immediately with a questioning look on his face, and she gave him a look that insinuated that she was going to explain. Propping himself on his elbows, he gave her the 'I'm listening' nod and she spoke. "It was about my father...but—but it was different than most of the dreams I've had about him...this one...this one started out normal..." she shrugged and looked at him, making it clear that she didn't want to get into too much detail. "But then...well, long story short, he tied me to the bed and told me to be a 'good little girl' as he shoved you into the room....Gar," his name on her lips sounded so much better than if anyone else would have said it, "Gar, he made you hurt me...he—he told you that if you didn't do as he said, he'd kill me..." Garfield wanted to puke. She had had a dream about him hurting her. He felt like crap, knowing that he must have sparked this dream at one point or another by something he had said or done.

Rachel noticed his uneasy expression and put her hand on his cheek. "Garfield, you refused...and then," tears formed in her eyes as she recalled the dream, "And then he beat you...and—and there was nothing I could do." She stifled a sob and turned her head away, only to feel the warmth of his hand grab her chin and turn her back toward him.

"Rae, it's okay...it was just a dream...your dad is in jail. He won't hurt you or me, okay?" He whispered, though on the inside his stomach was in knots. He was causing her pain, which, in a way, meant that she cared about him. Maybe he should just ask her to be his. It wasn't like there was any harm in it. If she said no, it would hurt, but he couldn't wait any longer; his feelings for her were slowly eating him alive. He needed to do something, though, because her crying was creating a pain in his chest, making him want to cry with her. And besides, if she wanted this as badly as he did, then he'd make her feel better. Making his decision quickly, he looked up at her beautiful, deep eyes and nodded. "Um, Rachel?"

"Yeah?" she purred. For some reason, she felt like she knew what was going to happen before it did.

"Rachel, I—I know this is kind of random and pretty unimportant and I'm not sure if you're ready for this, but I can't wait any longer, so I'm just going to ask...will you...be my girlfriend?" He hesitated, then closed his eyes, waiting for her to smack him or something. But, feeling no pain on his face anywhere, he opened one eye and looked at her expression. He opened both eyes as he saw a tear stream down her face. "Oh God, Rae! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to make you cry! I'll just go, if that'll make you feel better." He sat up and began to push her off of his lap, which she was now straddling, when he felt the familiar sensation of her lips on his. He yelped in surprise and Rachel just smiled and pulled his face closer to hers.

Their lips danced together for a while until Rachel broke the kiss, gently pulling his bottom lip between her teeth before she spoke. "Gar, don't apologize. I want you so badly, no, I _need_ you so badly, and I'd love to be your girlfriend." Her voice was breathy, and her mouth met his again in a clash of tongues. She pushed him back down on his back and sat up, smiling sexily before sliding her hands up his bare, toned chest. Her lips followed her fingers' movements until she reached his neck. Then she gently kissed and sucked every inch of skin she could find there.

Gar's mind was spinning. Had the beautiful woman on top of him just agreed to be his? No more teasing? No more wishing? Now, he could touch all he wanted, not just look. He had barely noticed Rachel at his neck until he felt her bight down, arousing a growl from deep within his throat.

Rachel smiled. "Animal." She whispered before taking the tip of his ear in her mouth and sucking slightly. She could feel his arousal digging into her thigh as she continued her ministrations with her tongue on his neck. Moving her body downward slightly, her warm wetness came in contact with his hardened masculinity. They both groaned, and Rachel repeated her movement over and over again, sending sparks of pleasure down each of their spines. Garfield pressed himself into the mattress, clutching the bedsheets in his hands so he wouldn't end up grabbing Rachel and scaring her. She had to be in control.

Looking down at her gorgeous boyfriend, Rachel couldn't help but lick her lips at his actions. His head was tilted back on the pillow under his head, and a thin sheen of sweat had settled on his luscious skin. Wanting to taste his delicious skin again, she leaned down and kissed him all the way up to his mouth. Gar couldn't do this; he had to gain dominance. Sliding his hands up to her bony hips, he guided her in her movements a little more roughly. She whipped her head up from the kiss they had just shared and moaned, arousing him more than anything. His jeans felt uncomfortably tight, but he figured he'd have to deal with it.

They were both panting now, and Rachel rested her forehead on his shoulder as she whimpered. She was so close, and by the way Gar was moving, she could tell he was almost over the edge, too. Both of their pelvic bones were crashing together, and Gar's hands ground her hips harder into him. "Oh, Gar!" she screamed and he groaned. Picking her head up and giving him a quick peck under the chin, she whispered, "Gar, bight me."

He stopped his movements for a moment and looked at her surprised. "Rae, I can't do that to you. It'll hurt too much." He protested, but she shook her head.

"No, Gar. I want you to leave your mark on me. Please." she begged and began to move her hips again. He moaned again and tightened his grip on her, ceasing her movements.

"Rachel, no. Maybe some other time, but I don't want to do that now. We've been together for, what, two minutes?" He sat up and spun her around, so she was sitting on his lap with her back to him. He moved her hair out of the way and kissed her gently on the shoulder. Her breath caught in her throat and he smiled against her skin. "That's enough for tonight. I'm going back to my room to give you the proper sleep you need. I'll see you tomorrow morning, okay?" All Rachel could do was nod, and her eyes fluttered closed as his hot breath came in contact with her neck. She felt him place his lips on the hickey he had left on Friday and she shuddered. Smiling again, as he knew that was a tender spot, he swiftly picked her up and cradled her in his arms for a moment. He lay her down in her bed and gently kissed her before tucking her in. "Goodnight, my sweet Rachel."

"Goodnight, Garfield." she smiled at his nickname for her as he exited her room.

Morning came quickly, and Rachel awoke to the smell of pancakes and orange juice. Opening her eyes, she came face-to-face with a plate of flapjacks and a glass of cold orange juice. Yawning and propping herself up on her elbow, the events of the previous night made their way into her still-tired mind. Where was Garfield? Looking around her room, she smiled as she saw him standing by the window, admiring the snow falling outside.

Rachel sighed at how sexy he looked and slid out of bed quietly, sneaking up behind him and slipping her hands over his bare shoulders. He jumped slightly, but he knew who it was that was standing behind him. Chuckling, he grabbed her hands and pulled her to stand in front of him, kissing the back of her head as they both stared out the window. "Aren't you cold?" He asked, referring to the tank top and panties she had on. She shrugged and turned around to kiss him properly on the lips. Gar laughed and grabbed the nearest long sleeved thing he could find, one of his hoodies, and pulled it over her head. It was a little big, seeing as she was very petite and his shoulders were broader than hers, and it came just past her upper thighs.

"Thank you." she smiled and pulled him in for another kiss.

He closed his eyes and reveled in her beauty until she pulled away. "You're very welcome. Now, it's time for you to eat. You must be famished!" He said, and in one quick movement he picked her up and brought her over to her bed. She laughed and he shuddered. Her laugh did that to him, boyfriend or not. It was raspy, yet soft, and very sexy. Placing her down on her bed, he leaned over her to get her her breakfast. As he reached past her, she licked her lips.

"Mm..." she purred, and he laughed.

"You like?" he asked cheekily and flexed his arm muscles for her. Her laugh rang out through the room as he handed her the glass of orange juice. "Drink this. You didn't get much sleep last night, and I don't want you getting sick." She smiled at his thoughtfulness and took a delicate sip of the drink.

For the next hour they sat in her room, talking and laughing, as the snow fell outside. This was another reason why Rachel loved winter in Jump City. When it snowed, the whole place looked like a winter wonderland. Plus, Jump City High School had an extra long winter break, so it gave her more time to do things she wanted to do. One of those things was spend as much time with Gar as possible.

As the clock struck ten o'clock, Garfield decided it was time to get dressed. "Well, Rae, I'm going to go put on a shirt. You should probably start thinking about getting changed, too. Not that I want you to, but I think you'd be more comfortable."

"No, Gar," Rachel whined as she pulled him back down on the bed. "Don't go. I don't want you to put a shirt on!" she said playfully and he laughed.

"Rae, you have _got_ to be uncomfortable in just underwear and a sweatshirt. Plus, you'll probably want to take a shower or something—"

"You could take one with me..." she whispered and straddled his lap, leaving butterfly-kisses on his neck. He shook his head and told her that she needed to get into something warmer so she wouldn't catch a cold. "Gar, I love you." She purred as she met him for a sweet kiss. When he asked her why, she said, "Because...you care so much about me and we only just met three days ago."

He smiled and pecked her on the lips. "Yes, but those three days have been the best three days of my life." He kissed her cheek and continued, "My only wish as of right now is that you are happy and comfortable. You don't need to know a person for a long time to want that to happen." Pushing back her hair, he gently kissed the mark on her neck that he had given her and whispered, "Rae, I love you too. Wanna know another reason why I love you?" She nodded. "Because I've never felt this way before around any other woman."

Rachel snorted. "Yeah, and there have been tons of other women, so I guess that's saying something." His expression changed to shock as she climbed off of him and walked over to the window, wrapping her arms around herself. Gar could tell she was upset by the look on her face, and he quickly stood.

"Rachel, what's wrong?"

She let out a frustrated sigh but kept her gaze out the window. "Gar...I just don't know! How do I know you haven't said this to the other two hundred sluts you've had in your bed?!" She didn't raise her voice or curse, but kept it calm and monotonous.

This concerned him, and he immediately walked over to her, putting his arms around her waist and kissing her on the top of her head. "Rachel, how could you even say that? I've never told another woman that I loved her." The steadiness in his voice signified that he was telling the truth, but Rachel was still having a tough time believing it. He could tell, so he tried again. "Listen," he spun her around to face him and looked her directly in the eyes, "Do you know how I know that this is for real? It's because...whenever I see you, it makes my stomach flip. Whenever I catch a whiff of your scent, I float off into oblivion. Whenever you kiss me, it makes my toes curl. And every sound that escapes out of your beautiful mouth sounds like a thousand angels singing in my ear." And then, he leaned in and kissed her deeply and passionately. She tried as hard as she could to remain angry at him, but slowly found herself wrapped around him, enjoying the taste of his lips.

When they parted, she smiled dreamily and whispered, "Gar...I—I think you're right...I think, no, I _know_ this is real...but..." she broke off, looking down in embarrassment. "...but...why won't you sleep with me?" This question took him by surprise, and he looked down at her beautiful face as if to ask 'where did that come from?'. She sighed and said, "Garfield Mark Logan...** [A/N: Yes, she knows his middle name :P]**...don't give me that look! I know for a fact that you've slept with practically every senior in the school. Why not me? I mean, I _am_ your girlfriend, after all. Do you not want me?"

Garfield sighed at the tone of her voice; she sounded hurt. "Rachel Raven Roth...I do want you...more than you'll ever know...but I don't think I'd be able to trust myself. If you've talked to, um, some of my 'friends', and don't try to deny it cause I know you have, you'd know that I can get kind of—"

"Animalistic?" she finished for him, looking up at him innocently.

He smiled. "Okay...not the word I was going for, but yes. I just...I don't wanna hurt you..."

"Garfield, you'll soon find out that I don't 'hurt' that easily." She said proudly, puffing out her chest. He chuckled and bent down to kiss her chest softly.

"But I want it to be...easy, special, gentle...not harsh..."

Rachel moved away from him and crossed her arms before purring out, "Oh, trust me Gar, when we finally make love, it will be anything but gentle. I'm known to be somewhat of a," she moved her face close to his and whispered, "demon...in bed." She smiled, kissed him, then made her way to the door. "I'm going to take a shower. Last chance to join me..." Gar shook his head and she sighed. "Alright, I'll see you later, Garfield." And with a swish of her hips, she was gone.

"Stubborn woman..." he mumbled as he set to work, cleaning the room and making the bed.

While he was finishing up, he felt two cool hands gently clasp around his eyes."Guess who?" The hands' owner purred. He smiled and turned around to see Rachel in her bath robe, dripping wet from the shower water. "There weren't any towels left...think you could help me dry off?" she asked with faux-innocence.

Garfield groaned. "You are _not_ making this easy." he muttered as she slid the robe off her shoulders, exposing just from her chest up. She pouted when he refused to move closer to him, and he shuddered. "Rae, I'm going to be late for work."

"It's snowing, Gar." she said matter-of-factly and slid her robe down farther, showing off a little more of her chest, but no further. Gar muttered something about hospitals and Rachel cocked her head in confusion. "I'm sorry, I didn't hear that. Speak up, Gar..." Her voice was a deep hum now, and she pulled her robe back up and over her shoulders before tying it and taking a step toward Garfield, bringing them nose-to-nose.

"Rachel, hospitals don't close just because of a little snow." It was true. Garfield worked at a hospital. No, he wasn't a doctor. Not a nurse, either. He didn't even get paid. He worked on a strict voluntary bases; he volunteered to read books to the sick and dying children in the hospital for his senior project, and since then he hasn't wanted to stop. He loved helping people, and every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday after school he would go and help out. But today, being it was a Monday and it was also winter break, Gar volunteered to help out for extended hours.

Though she loved how caring Garfield was, Rachel really didn't want him to leave. But, figuring that he wasn't backing down (seeing how bull-headed he was), all she could do was sigh and say, "Alright. Just be careful driving. You're of no use to me dead."

"Thanks, dear." he joked and kissed her on the nose before running to his room to get changed.


End file.
